


Five times I tasted Blue Malvie AU fanfic

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: Authors note: So this is based on the five times kissed meme. It wasn’t prompted but who doesn’t want Malvie kisses.





	Five times I tasted Blue Malvie AU fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: So this is based on the five times kissed meme. It wasn’t prompted but who doesn’t want Malvie kisses.

I.

Mal isn’t sure why she has came to this party in the first place. Sure alcohol had its allure of course. But that only went so far after all especially due to the fact that Jay had gone off to probably steal some hearts or whatever else he could grab. Which left her alone to scan the room and scowl at anyone who looked at her a little too long. She steals someone’s drink and notices that there is a group sitting around a bottle and finds herself curious. So she draws closer and figures out it’s a game being played. Why it’s called spin the bottle is beyond her but she decides to play. If only to mention the next day to Jay who not to kiss. When it’s her turn she notices it lands on none other then the isle shut in.

For some reason she is rather reluctant to kiss Evie in front of everyone. Even though she doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks. Outside of her mother and Jay of course. But that is neither here nor there. So she takes her hand and leads her to another room. Which just so happens to be empty and finds that it feels completely natural. As if she is meant to hold her hand and finds the thought completely ridiculous. She just needs Evie to be a terrible kisser so she can stop thinking in ways she would mock anyone else for.

Mal will remember the moment she kisses Evie the first time much longer then it lasted for. The moment so crystal clear in her mind down to how the texture of Evie’s lips felt against hers. How she slipped her fingers into her hair at one point since it just felt right. That it didn’t feel anything like this when she kissed boys. Was it supposed to feel like this? She could see the confusion mirrored back at her and wondered what it meant. It wouldn’t make sense until much later.

2.

Mal hadn’t imagined that her introduction to Evie would of been a kiss and then nothing more. Nor that relationship between herself and the other would become much more. Then again she wasn’t one to look towards the future of course. She was more of the kind of person to simply focus on the here and now. What she could do that would finally impress her mother. Which seemed to be impossible no matter how hard she tried. But that had not deterred her any only serving to make her try harder. She was sure one day she would make her mother proud or die trying.

So when she first noticed Jay bringing someone new around she didn’t think anything of it. As time went on Carlos seemed to grow on her if she was being honest with herself. He seemed to share certain traits that she and Jay also had. They even had their own little saying that seemed to fit them all quite well. But when Carlos mentioned they should include Evie she wasn’t so sure. Only to give in when he just would not drop the matter. Sometimes she wonders if Carlos knew something she did not. She would not put such past him since he was brilliant and just as sneaky as the rest of them.

For once it’s just her and Evie out and about since both Carlos and Jay are off doing tasks for their parents. She isn’t sure where her mother is currently just glad not to be under her watchful eye. They wander until finding a building that seems to be empty and head inside. Only to end up on the fire escape moments later. While Evie seems to be lost in thought Mal just takes a moment to really look at her. How did she miss just how beautiful she was? Not sure how the distance closes between them. Finding that thinking is impossible when Evie is that close to her. A sigh escapes her lips when she feels soft lips against hers thinking if she isn’t careful this could become a habit.

3.

Mal tried to tell herself she was okay with being just Evie’s friend without any benefits that they seemed to have while on the isle. But she can’t seem to truly believe such no matter what she tells herself. She can’t stand seeing other guys look at her. Honestly it takes all her willpower not to just go over and poke their eyes. It doesn’t mean she is jealous. Does it?

Even if she was jealous. Which is not admitting to being such of course not. It was not as if she could even mention such to Evie. She seems quite happy with Doug and there are plans to make sure come to pass. Sure he is a complete nerd and in her opinion Evie could do much better. But that isn’t up to her to decide. So what if in the back of her mind a small voice says she is the better option? Only to change and tell her that Evie deserves better. Something else she can’t quite argue with.

Mal needs to come up with a love potion for a certain soon to be king. She thinks its best to make it herself since it shouldn’t be all that hard. Only to frown when she notices that one ingredient needed for it. How was she to come up with a genuine tear of all things? It wasn’t until she thought of the day when Evie would see her as she saw herself that she noticed a tear drop into the mix. Looking up and seeing Evie and horrified that she hadn’t wiped her eyes as of yet.

She opens her mouth but closes it just as quickly not sure what to say. They always seemed to say much more without them anyway. Not sure what Evie saw when she looked at her. There’s a feeling of vulnerability that she isn’t sure she feels comfortable with. Looking away from Evie until she feels hands cup her face and move it until she’s facing her once more. A kiss is pressed to her lips before wiping off her tears. Mal isn’t sure why Evie takes a moment to look at her as if asking for permission. So she pulls her closer and this kiss seems to be a promise of what she isn’t sure.

4.

There is so much she wants to say to her but she knows if the words are spoken what needs to happen won’t. She can be selfish when it comes to anyone else but not Evie. Knowing that in order for Evie to be the person she is meant to be it means letting her go. Still it does not stop her from seeing the girl that has come to mean everything to her one last time. Once she knows her plans she will possibly hate her. So why not?

She takes a walk with Evie under the cover of a starry night sky. Mal can’t help but think in the back of her mind this memory will be tainted with sadness when she reflects upon it later. For now she has her hand in Evie’s and is just marveling at her as she looks up thinking nothing can compare to her not even the stars. Once familiar brown is looking at her she can’t help pulling her closer and kissing her. It’s one that lasts longer then she had planned unable to stop herself from savoring it. Leading Evie back to the room they share waiting until she falls asleep to leave a note and take off before she changes her mind.

5.

It is hardly surprising when Evie comes to the isle after her. What does surprise her is that she is dressed for cotillion. She had been so sure that her anger due to a hasty unexplained exit would end any chances between them. Once again Evie seems to just be full of surprises. But she can see the anger and hurt in her eyes so this visit could turn out horribly wrong. Deciding to not say a word until Evie speaks first.

Whether Evie deems words to not be necessary Mal can’t seem to be quite sure. One minute there is enough of a distance she can see Evie but not touch her. Then she is right in front of her and she is fully expecting to be slapped if she is being honest. Not that she totally did not deserve such of course. But that wasn’t what Evie had in mind it seemed. Instead she watched as her hands moved to cup her face and pull her closer. The kiss was brief at first before she returned it not sure what was going on honestly. Before Evie pulled back just enough to finally speak.

“You don’t have to run from me. If you are staying so am I.”


End file.
